Yewook Story
by Kim Jisung137
Summary: Rangkaian cerita pendek (Drable) yewook. / GS.


**YeWook Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Dina Taeleewookkyuh Cullen **

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja )**

**Kim Jong Woon (Namja) **

**Cast lainnya.**

**Genre : GS, Romance **

**Warning : Typo berserakan, ini murni ffnya Dina :D**

**saya hanya memindahkan ffnya ke ffn saja :D dont plagiat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont Like, Dont Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading guys ^^**

**.**

**#Evanesce**

Setiap manusia didunia pasti punya ksempatan untuk melakukan hal baik, tapi itu semua kembali pada manusia itu sendiri. Apa bisa menggunakan kesempatan dalam hidup dengan baik..!

Seperti namja yang termenung sendiri, terduduk dipantai beralaskan pasir putih, mantap kilau nya air, saat diterpa cahaya bulan dimalam hari.

Hidung mancung, mata yang tajam, pipi yang chubby, menggambarkan betapa sempurna nya dia. tapi entah mengapa di wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas dan takut, ada apa dengan nya.?

**Yewook Story**

terlihat dirinya yang sesekali membuang nafasnya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"huft,, apa dia akan memaafkan ku, jika mendatangi rumahnya? apa aku diberi kesempatan?" ucapnya entah pada siapa, tapi yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya perasaan sangat bersalah.

**_flashback_**

Dua manusia yeoja dan namja sedang berjalan bersama disore hari yang indah, tangan yang saling bertautan, memberi petunjuk bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan.

"oppa..!"

seketika namja yang sedang bertautan tangan itupun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

**YeWook Story**

Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya kebalakang, setelah yakin kalau dirinya lah yang dipanggil,  
betapa terkejutnya saat diliatnya yeoja yang beberapa tahun ini ada dihatinya

.  
Dilihatnya wajah yeojanya itu yang tampak memerah menahan amarahnya dan –mungkin- tangisnya.

"Cha..gi" baru dilepasnya tautan tangan antara yeoja disebelahnya yang juga berwajah hampir sama dengan nya -takut- dihampirinya yeoja imut dihadapannya dengan wajah bersalah.

"jangan mendekatiku.!" semakin namja itu mendekat semakin jauh yeoja imut itu dari nya, dan pergi menjauhinya.

**YeWook Story**

Namja itu pun mengejar dan memanggil nama yeojanya itu, namja itu berhenti berlari saat dirasanya ada sebuah tangan menahannya. 

"biarkan saja, dia sedang emosi, dia hanya salah paham, maafkan aku yang memanfaatkan mu tanpa memikirkanmu dengan nya, aku akan membantu menjelaskn nya" ucap yeoja dihadapannya bersalah.

"ani,biar aku saja, ini masalah kami. aku permisi"  
dilangkah kan kaki nya gontai menuju tempat yang membuatnya tenang yaitu pantai.

**_flashback end_**

**#Raining Spell for Love **

Ditunduka kepalanya saat mengingat betapa bodohnya kelakuannya tadi. Dihelakan lagi nafasnya frustasi seraya menatap ponselnya yang tak pernah terhubung dengan nomor diseberang sana.

"akkhh... aku tak bisa seperti ini, aku harus menjelaskannya." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, ia pun langsung melesat pergi dari pantai itu.

Namun sepertinya, keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Dipertengahan jalan menuju rumah sang pujaan hati, hujan turun membasahi bumi.

"akkhh..." teriaknya frustasi, ia tidak menghiraukan air hujan itu menyentuh kulit putihnya, sambil terus berlari.

Sesampainya disebuah rumah bercat ungu, ditatapnya salah satu jendela yang dia tau itulah kamar sang pujaan hati.

"Chagiyaaaa! Dengarkan penjelasanku, kau salah paham" teriaknya tak peduli dengan hujan dan juga tetangga yang mungkin terganggu dengan ulahnya, yang terpenting untuknya adalah yeoja manisnya.

"Chagiyaaa... jebbal dengarkan aku!"

**YeWook Story **

At in Bedroom

Terlihat yeoja imut, berpipi tirus, berambut panjang, tengah mengintip ke arah luar, dimana namaj yang dicintainya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini tengah berteriak frustasi ditengah hujan deras malam itu.

"hiks.. apa aku harus memberikanmu kesempatan? Kau bilang itu hanya salah paham, tapi apa yang kau lakukan berdua dengan nya. Hikss.." ditutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya menahan isakan menyekitkan itu.

Tok.. tok...

"Saengie, eonni masuk ne" setelah mendengar perkataan itu, pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan yeoja yang tak kalah imut dan manis darinya.

"Kalian kenap? Bertengkar hm..?" dilangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang aduk menginrip dari dari jendela, terlihatlah namja yang masih setia hujan-hujanan menunggu sang yeojanya.

"Kau tega dengannya? Kalian tak satu bulan, dua bulan bersama bukan? Dankau tau dia sangat mencintaimu, begitu juga kau. Jadi apapun masalah kalain, bicarakanlah baik-baik, jangan seperti ini, kau mau gara-gara hal ini dia jadi masuk angin terkena air huja,hmm..? temuilah" ucapnya menenangkan seraya mengelus bahu sang adik.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, sang adik pun melesat keluar kamar, dan dia tersenyum karena dia tau sang adik pergi kemana.

**YeWook Story **

Tap... Tap.. Tap...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa turun dari tangga, seraya menghapus kasar air matanya yang turun. Setelah sampai di pintu, dibukanya pintu bercat putih itu. dan terlihatlah namaj yang tengah kehujanan menunggunya.

Dilihatnya yeoja manisnya itu diambang pintu, jujur betapa senang hatinya saat melihat yeoja itu lagi.

"Chagiya, mianhae jeongmal mi-" ucapanya terputus saat yeoja itu memeluk tubuh basahnya erat sambil terisak.

"Hiks.. jangan lakukan itu lagi. Jebbal" ucapnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, dibalasnya pelukan yeojanya dengan rasa suka cita.

"Yaksseo, i'm promise. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, maafkan aku, berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi ne?" ucapnya seraya memleuk yeojanya erat demi apapun dia tidak ingin melepaskan yeoja dalam pelukannya ini.

"ne, aku beri kau kesempatan oppa, tapi jangan lakukan lagi. Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhirmu." Ucap yeoja itu masih terisak. Perlahan namja itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi yeojanya.

"Aku berjanji. itu hanya salah paham, itu tak-", "sstt... aku tak ingin mendengar apapun alasannya. Karna aku yakin itu hanya membuatku makin marah padamu." Ditaruhnya telunjuk dibibir namjanya memutuskan penjelasan yang tak ingin didengarnya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu oppa, jadi jangan buat aku berisaha membencimu. Kau tau jika aku tak bisa membencimukan?" ucapnya seraya memegang namja yang ada dipipinya.

"ne aku tau itu, karna aku merasakannya, aku pun sangat mencintaimu chagi. Berjanji bhawa seperti inilah cinta kita. Biarkan hujan yang menjadi saksi perasaan kita saranghae," didekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah yeoja yang dicintainya. Sampai sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel dibibir masing-masing.

Dibawah langit malam, bermandikan air hujan, inilah cinta mereka yang apa adanya. Memberikan kesempatan bagi orang yang dicintai.

.

..

..

'Aku tau, kau sangat mencintainya saeng.' Ucap yeoja manis sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela menyaksikan kedua orang yang tengah diguyur hujan yang tengah mempersatukan kembali cinta mereka yang sempat renggang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN **

**Bagaimana ffnya? Baguskan? Menurut aku ini bagus :D ohya sekali lagi, ini bukan ffku ini ff temanku yang sangat pengen ku masukan ke ffn. Alasannya ya karna ffnya bagus :D. Oke jangan lupa reviewnya guys ^^ dan terima kasih telah membaca #bow**


End file.
